


Kotatsu

by Jingle



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kotatsu, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: “You know, you made me get this kotatsu table, and winter days like these are what it’s perfect for,” Kyouya comments off-handedly, but Tamaki remains stubbornly in place.





	

“You know, you made me get this kotatsu table, and winter days like these are what it’s perfect for,” Kyouya comments off-handedly, but Tamaki remains stubbornly in place. In fact, if anything, his posture as he leans against the doorframe only gets worse. Kyouya’s eyes briefly roll upwards towards the ceiling. “You’re being a baby,” he concludes with a one-shouldered shrug. Tamaki’s brow furrows as he tries to comprehend how Kyouya - _his_ Kyouya! – can be so apathetic. It’s baffling, truly!  
  
Well, maybe not _baffling_. This is Kyouya he’s dealing with, after all.  
  
“I am not being a baby,” Tamaki grumbles, uncharacteristically sullen. “But I _am_ refusing to get any closer to you until you apologize!”  
  
“I didn’t even mean it as an insult,” says Kyoua, who by now has opened up a book. He doesn’t look up from it as he speaks. “In fact, I don’t see how you possibly saw it that way.”  
  
“You said Haruhi isn’t really our dear daughter!” Tamaki shouts, pointing an accusing finger in Kyouya’s direction.  
  
“Well, technically speaking, she’s not.”  
  
“There is no room in this life for technicalities! We must grasp whimsy and hold onto it tight!”  
  
“You know, some people might find your rejection of reality alarming.”  
  
Tamaki slides down the doorframe until he’s seated on the floor. “Are you ‘some people’?”  
  
“Hmm.” Kyouya genuinely considers this. “No. I suppose not.” He notices that Tamaki is shivering, then, and shakes his head. “Are you really going to stay there until I apologize?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Fine. I’m sorry,” Kyouya states, his voice downright cold.  
  
“You don’t mean that,” Tamaki pouts, even as he scoots closer across the floor.  
  
“I don’t, but it _is_ an apology.” It’s an awkward motion, but he holds out one arm and gestures Tamaki towards him. Tamaki crawls the rest of the way over the floor to Kyouya, and settles in beneath both his arm and the kotatsu table. Kyouya may not be much of a cuddler, but Tamaki makes up for that. Honestly, neither is complaining – and at least they’re warm.


End file.
